deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JuanPerez33/Maharlika vs Zande warrior
Maharlika: The Warriors of Manila and parts of Luzon (currently Philippines), fighting raiders and tribal warriors across the island. Sucessfully defending themselves from Visayan warriors, tribal groups and moro pirates. Vassals of their Datu ''who were exempt from taxes and tribute but were required to provide military service. In times of war, the ''maharlika were obligated to provide and prepare weapons at their own expense and answer the summons of the Datu, wherever and whenever that might be. They accompanied their ruler in battles as comrades-at-arms and were given a share of the spoils. VERSUS The Zande '''or '''Azande Tribe is a native African tribe in Central Africa. In the early 19th century, the Bandia people ruled over the Vungara and the two groups became the Azande people. They lived in the savannas of what is now the southeastern part of Central African Republic. After the death of a king, the king's sons would fight for succession. The losing son would often establish kingdoms in neighbouring regions, making the Azande kingdom spread eastward and northward. Sudanese raids halted some of northward expansion later in the 19th century. The Azande became divided by Belgium, France, and Anglo-Egyptian Sudan. Weapons : Maharlika Weapons: Zande short range: Kampilan: Ranging from 3 feet or more, a long sword thats highly prized from those that could afford it with a spiklet at the top for fighting and for stabbing opponents. Made from steel and could be used with two hands or with one hand and a shield like other swords. VS Makraka Knife: The Makraka had a sickle-shaped blade that widens near the tip, with the cutting edge on the concave side of the blade. The handle is wooden covered in hide to increase the grip. Normally, it was often used in executions but it could also serve as a secondary weapon in combat. Mostly used for swining as oppposed to stabbing like an a sword and was around 1-2 feet long. Medium range: Sibat : Made from iron wood with a steel spear head and has a double head edge. Sibats mainly for close range start from 6, 7 or 8 feet depending on who made it. Laced with either poison from plants or venom from the king Cobra and could also be thrown at a far distance. ''' VS '''Makrigga: '''The Makrigga was a multi-barbed 7 foot spear. It had an iron spearhead with a rounded tip and a narrow blade. The spearhead has numerous barbs on the iron head and shank. The wooden shaft was typically carved from a tree branch. A cylindrical sheath made from a section of an animal's tail fit over the joint between the shaft and head. Long range Long bow with poison arrows: Made from flexible wood, the long bow in the philippines was so strong it could pierce spanish armor and arrows for warfare was usually made from steel in order to pierce the quilted or steel armor. Poisons from plants were often times more used for arrow. VS Botto and Pima: The Botto and Pima is the Zande equivalent of a bow and arrow and used iron rather than steel. The Botto bow is made from polished wood with a length of twisted sinex for a bowstring. special: Blowpipes with bayonette: A blow pipe that used poison darts made from a special type of fiberous wood. It was poisoned from a varieties of plant poisons and venoms from snakes including the king cobra. Blowpipes ranged from short stealthy ones to long musket like blow pipes with spearheads attatched to it fighting got too close. VS. Kpinga: The Kpinga was a multi-bladed throwing knife of Central Africa. It had three projecting blades projecting at different angles in order maximise damage to the enemy and a small, plant fiber handle. Commonly, the Kpinga was 22 inches in length and 3.5 pounds. Like its distant cousin, the shuriken, it could be thrown overhead at an opponent, or sideways to take out an opponent's legs. Even the handle could do a lot of damage if it hit. Armor: military armor: The armor used by the maharlika was used for warfare and was described as being able to deflect piercing blows by cutlasses or spear points. Chainmail and cuirasses were called barote: quilted or corded body armor. Spaniards called these "escaupiles", after the cotton-padded exemplars they found in the New World. The barote was woven of thick braided abaca or bark cords, tight enough to be waterproof and knotted intricately so that cuts did not spread. Burlap was worn against the body under the barote; the body armor itself extended to the elbow and knee with an ankle-length variety with sleeves for manning defenses. Kalasag sheild: kalasag, were made of light, fibrous wood designed to enmesh any spear or dagger that penetrated its surface and to prevent their retrieval by the enemy. Shields were strengthened and decorated with an elaborate rattan binding on the front, which was also coated with a resin that turned rock-hard upon drying. These shields were generally 0.5 meters by 1.5 meters in size and, along with missile deflecting helmets, provided full body protection that was difficult to penetrate. VS Wicker sheild: The kube is a large, oblong wicker shield. The back of the kube had a central iron disk on which three or four kpinga were hung. The Kube is large enough to cover most of the warrior's body, but was too light to offer substantial protection. As it is flexible, the kube could absorb some of the energy of light projectiles - it has been said that "the shield was made of so light a substance will not repel a lance but when struck by one, the combatant giving a slight movement either to the right or left counteracts the penetration of the lance." The shield is measured at 1116 mm long, 563 mm wide and 17.6 mm thick at its edge. ''WHO IS THE DEADLIESET'' Battle A Maharlika stands on a the beach looking onto the ever extending sea. The wind blows through the air with a cool pacific breeze. The Maharlika looks up into the air and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Kampilan long sword in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his way towards his ship. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a black man approaching him with a big spear at hand. The man sprints at the Maharlika but his pace is quick; the Maharlika stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Zande warrior, in one hand a spear and the other a wicker shield with two big throwing knives on it. The Maharlika senses a threat from him, assuming he's come to raid for loot and slaves, picking up his shield he readys for any assault from the Zande. Shiething his sword and keeping his distance, he pulls how his blow pipe and fires 1-2 darts at the zande to quickly put him down but the Zande blocks the darts with his shield and lunges forward to shorten distance between them. The maharlika gets ready to use the bayonette on his blow-pipe but the zandes spear reach is much great resulting in the Maharlika to retreat from his spear head. The Maharlika ditches his blowpipe and darts to makeway towards his boat which contains the rest of his weapons. As he runs, the Zande takes the opportunity to take out his botto and pima and fires at the Maharlika. A few arrows miss but one hits the back of the maharlika. Thankfully the Maharlikas thick woven armor saves him from the arrow and he continues towards his ship. The Zande sprints towards the Maharlika with spear and shield ready, his lack of armor provides him to catch up close to the Maharlika regardless of the head start from earlier. The Maharlika reaches to his ship and finds his long bow and spear. While the Zande sprints towards his target, the Maharlika fires two arrows made of steel from his long bow, one misses and the other hits the wicker shield of the Zande and completely destroys it. The Zande takes the opporutnity to fire back quickly with fast succession of throwing his Kpinga's. In order to save himself the Maharlika ditches his long bow to avoid the incoming heavy missiles. He takes his sibat and hurls it at the Zande which skims him slighly making a small cut. The Zande full of adrenaline rushse to the Maharlika and lunges a spear at him, the Maharlika deflecting it with his sheild slashes at the Zande who dodgest the strike by backing off righter after attacking. The zande tries to circle the Maharlika in order tire him out but the Maharlika pushes forwards with shild raised. The zande also lunges forward drving his spear agains the shield and is deflected. Tired of using his shield, the Maharlika uses it again to push against the zande which cause him to lose his spear. The zande resorting to his sickle grabs the Maharlikas shiled and throws it away from him. One on one, the zande fases against he Maharlika with his sikle while the Maharlika sports his long sword. The Zande tries to move quick swiniging his knife but leaves him open for the Maharlika to stab him in the stomach. The Zande quickly feels the penetration backs off and drops his knife to run from the battle. With the zande having no gear his speed allows him to make great distance between him and his foe, however even though the Maharlika is far to make any kind of physical threat, the Zande feels dizzy and strange. At first the Zande thinks its the stab wound but he was able stop the bleeding after finding some larges leaves to bind to his skin, then he starts throwing up and realizes that he's been poisoned the entire time. As he collapes against the sand, the blue sky starts to look hazy, pretty soon his senses start to feel hazy and he closes his eyes slowly closes his eyes without another thought. ''WINNER: Maharlika! ' Category:Blog posts